1. Technical Filed
The present invention relates to a lead wire engaging structure configured to engage lead wires at an electric apparatus casing, and also relates to an electric apparatus.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-230083 (JP11-230083A) discloses a centrifugal fan (electric apparatus) in which a groove portion is formed in an outer wall of a wall portion opposite to a suction port of a casing to receive a plurality of lead wires in the groove portion. A nail-like projection extends along an opening portion of the groove portion to prevent the lead wires from coming out of the groove portion.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-303015 (JP2005-303015A) discloses a lead wire engaging structure in which lead wires are received in a groove portion provided in a web of an axial flow fan, and in which the lead wires extending out of the groove portion are engaged at a hook provided on an outer wall of a casing.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-7545 (JP2010-007545A) discloses a lead wire engaging structure in which lead wires are housed in a groove portion provided in a web of an axial flow fan, and in which the lead wires extending out of the groove portion are engaged with lead wire engaging portions provided on an outer wall of a casing.
In the conventional lead wire engaging structures, when the lead wires receive a force in the direction of pushing the lead wires along the longitudinal direction of the lead wires into the electric apparatus casing, the lead wires may be partially raised at portions located on the side where the lead wires are drawn out with respect to the lead wire engaging portion. If the electric apparatus is installed with the lead wires thus raised, the raised portions of the lead wires may hinder installation of the electric apparatus, or may cause noise.